


Cupid’s Chokehold

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cupid Castiel (Supernatural), Demigod Castiel (Supernatural), Demigod Dean Winchester, Demigods, M/M, Mentions of Eros (Percy Jackson), Mentions of Gabriel (Supernatural), Mentions of Hades (Percy Jackson), Mentions of Lisa Braeden - Freeform, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Just-" Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He, in all honesty, was terrified of the younger demigod. Castiel Novak was the son of Eros. Eros was one of the most powerful Gods, when speaking in context. Anyone could fall a victim of love, even some of the strongest deities. Dean thought about the story of his father and Persephone; Hades had kidnapped the Goddess of Spring because he loved her. Anyone could fall a piece of Eros' games. "Just let her fall out of love with me."





	Cupid’s Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was also originally peterick and this is my third try at posting this cause ao3 is fucking up lmao

The son of Hades in narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. He waited for the son of Eros to say something- anything- but it didn't come. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Castiel snapped, rolling his eyes. "I don't get you, Dean. You ask me for help with finding love, yet you don't accept it when it's given to you. Nobody in their right mind would ever do that."

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. "The only reason I rejected Lisa was because you fucked up what I was asking for. I want to find my soulmate; not some poor, Athena kid who was shot by a love arrow and forced to fall in love with the son of the fucking God of the Dead."

"You’re making it sound like I forced her to do something she didn't want to do," Castiel sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair, that looked like he had just finished having sex. That must’ve been an effect of being the son of the God of Love. Castiel was undeniable beautiful, heritage be damned. Even Dean would admit it. "She’s liked you for years, Dean. You were too oblivious to notice. All I did was give her a little... how should I phrase this? Push?"

"Just-" Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He, in all honesty, was terrified of the younger demigod. Castiel Novak was the son of Eros. Eros was one of the most powerful Gods, when speaking in context. Anyone could fall a victim of love, even some of the strongest deities. Dean thought about the story of his father and Persephone; Hades had kidnapped the Goddess of Spring because he loved her. Anyone could fall a piece of Eros' games. "Just let her fall out of love with me."

Castiel stared at him with a blank expression. Dean stares back into his eyes- the blue hues growing darker by the second. "Gods, I didn't think you were this stupid, Dean. Isn’t Hades supposed to be smarter than his brothers?" Both boys ignored the thunder that rumbled in the sky.

"Hey!" Dean snapped, his offense evident. "I’m smarter than Gabriel."

"Gabriel’s... just a fucking idiot. That and being Zeus' son probably doesn't make a good combination." Once again, both boys ignored the thunder that shook the world. Castiel took a deep breath, before bringing all of his focus back to the son of hades. "You can't make someone fall out of love, Dean. nobody ever falls out of love. Sure, you can get over the person, but that feeling will always be inside of you, a small flame flickering in the center of your heart, no matter how many years pass. There’s nothing I can do to help in this situation until you find your real love, hell, there’s nothing my father could do to make Lisa not love you."

"How- how am I supposed to find my real love?" Dean asked, voice lessening in volum as he did. "Lisa... Lisa might've had feelings for me, but her 'love' is fake. I don't... I don't really like her like that."

"It wasn’t fake. Just exaggerated. Plus, you still passed up the opportunity." Castiel shook his head, chuckling. "You know, we're not extremely different from each other."

Dean didn't say anything in response; instead, he stared at the son of the God of Love with intense eyes, following every move he made; even the small breaths Castiel took that moved his chest upwards and down again. "Love and Death. there's really not much difference-"

"It’s actually the dead." Dean corrected, sighing at the other demigod's ignorance. "My father is Ruler of the Underworld. Not a collector of souls."

"Either way," Castiel scoffed, crossing his arms. "People fear our elements. People fear death. People fear falling in love."

"The only difference between us is the fact that most of the time, death is more forgiving than love." The son of Hades rolled his eyes. "Cas’, all I’m asking is that you help hme find my soulmate."

A smile grew across Castiel’s face as he closed his eyes for a moment, spreading his hand out wide to the side of him. Dean let fear grow in his gut as he watched a bow form in the demigod's palms, and a quiver with one arrow in it form hanging on him. "Your wish is my command."

Castiel slowly pulled the arrow from its place in the quivere, drawing it back in the bow. He pointed it directly as Dean, smiling as he did so. The son of Hades was paralyzed; he couldn't move. He felt the arrow make contact with his chest; not a sharp pain like one would expect. instead, a dull throb in his heart. He felt no different; not yet, at least.

Dean didn't move as the son of Eros approached him, pulling the arrow from its place in his chest. There was no wound from it. Castiel’s smile grew even bigger- if possible- and he sunk the arrow into his own chest, marking the sign of his and the son of Hades’ everlasting love.

**Author's Note:**

> would an au like this be cool or nahh


End file.
